


Spring

by Tales_Of_Chrom



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Drabble, Gen, Modern AU, Self-Indulgent, chrom is a whinny baby, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Of_Chrom/pseuds/Tales_Of_Chrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom is a bit confused about how seasons work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> The context of this is Robin is hanging out at Chrom’s house after school. Chrom is 8 and Robin is 7 and Emmeryn is 13. 
> 
> I've been thinking about this for longer than you might think. Only a bit different from the version I posted on tumblr.

“Em! Em!” An insistent hand tugged at the teenage girl’s shirt. Emmeryn smiled and turned away from her algebra homework to humor her brother.

“Yes? What is it, Chrom?”

“Today we learned about seasons!” Chrom’s eyes shone eagerly, obviously ready to tell his sister what he had learned whether she asked him or not.

“Really now? What did you learn?” The soft smile remained on Emmeryn’s lips as she crossed her arms across her chest, giving Chrom her full attention. The blue haired boy puffed out his chest proudly.

“I learned that winter is in December, January and Feberry! And that Spring is in March, April, and May! And that Summer is in June, July and August! And that Fall is in September and October and November!”

“It’s February, Chrom.” Robin piped up from behind said boy.

“That’s what I said! Feberry!” Chrom puffed out his cheeks, annoyed that he had been corrected because he had been so sure he was right.

“No- it’s pronounced _Feb-u-airy_.” The white haired boy said slowly, making sure to sound everything out properly. “There’s a silent r.”

Chrom whined as he stomped on the expensive marble tiles beneath his small feet. “No! It’s Feberry! _Emm!_ I’m right! Robin's lying! His pants are on fire!”

“Now, now,” Emmeryn sighed, gently resting her hand atop Chrom’s head “you’re both correct. There’s no need to fight.”

It was Robin’s turn to puff out his cheeks. He knew he was in the right but at the same time he knew that it would be dumb to continue the argument so he begrudgingly nodded, allowing Chrom his marginal victory.

Emmeryn decided that it would be best to steer the conversation elsewhere and did just that.

“Do you want to hear a fun fact?”

The sour atmosphere disappeared almost instantly at those words. Emmeryn had both Robin and Chrom’s attentions. Chrom’s eyes where alight with childlike curiosity and Robin’s were hungry. Hungry for more knowledge. 

“When you see Robins, they signify that it is spring.”

Robin pursed his lips, thoughtful. This was mostly certainly news to the 7 year old. Chrom, however, gasped so loudly Emmeryn was concerned he’d suck in a bug or something of that sort.

“Then that means…. It’s spring all the time!”

Robin’s brows furrowed as he recalled the months that meant what season it was. That was impossible. Just what was Chrom getting at?

“What are you talking about, Chrom? That’s not allowed. The weather isn’t like that.”

“Uh huh!” Chrom defended himself, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up. “It’s always spring. It’s totally allowed.”

“Why?” Robin’s nose scrunched up slightly in bewilderment.

“Because I see you all the time!”

While it took Robin a few moments to understand what Chrom was getting at; Emmeryn understood almost immediately and tittered, amused at Chrom’s childish way of thinking.

When it finally clicked for the white haired boy he didn’t say anything. It was clear that if Robin tried to correct Chrom they’d get in another argument. So Robin and Emmeryn let Chrom have yet another small victory.

Though the victory seemed rather short for the blue haired child as his face fell. “But… if it’s always spring… then what about summer break?”

Robin covered his face with his hands and shook his head as Emmeryn giggled into her hand.

Someone was going to have to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's gonna tell him?


End file.
